Session 9 Office Crawl
(920) Lian: anyway earwigs! (923) Lightning Without Thunder: wat (975) Corvus (enter): 22:53 (920) Lian: earwigs! (924) Shadell: Magic earwigs! (924) Niet: How cute. (975) Corvus: Earwigs are so terrifying I don't know what you're talking about. (920) Lian: have you seen wrath of khan? (975) Corvus: I haven't. (920) Lian: giant bugs that go in the ear and protect from the Miasma (975) Corvus: Oh, that'd be cool. (975) Corvus: I was thinking the head exploder things. (920) Lian: nope big bugs go in ear give you chance to wak through city (975) Corvus: Do we have some of those? (922) Sabine: Yep (920) Lian: Yep Sabine built enough for the coven proper not for hangers on though (975) Corvus: Sweet. (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Do they go in both ears? (920) Lian: just one (923) Lightning Without Thunder: And how do you hear with a bug in your ear? (920) Lian: it uses the ear to get farther in and protect you from the miasma for 24 hours (970) Ceylin: And is totally benevolent to your brain in the meantime! (923) Lightning Without Thunder: YEERK (975) Corvus: As long as we don't have to stick our heads in green swimming pools full of them, that's cool. (970) Ceylin: Animorphs up in this motherfucker. (920) Lian: so you have 25 hours, a general map of the city (924) Niet: Now remember, no one draw a weapon or break anything unless you'll die if you don't! (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning uses LSD to look like a short, dark-skinned Lunar! (924) Niet: Niet LSD's into a human looking shape, rather like an older version of her previous form. (975) Mirage: Mirage has latched onto the idea of being a Solar, who looks like she's from the South. (920) Lian: alright where do you want to go? (924) Niet: Niet's heading toward wherever she thinks the control for the automatons is likely to be. (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning follows. (975) Mirage: Follow after the person who has the map. Well, she hopes Niet has the map. (924) Niet: Niet made the map, and presumably has it. (920) Lian: its at the center of the city, a massive manse, its earily quiet with machines watching their every actions (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "You know, I'd be a lot more comfortable here if one of us was strong enough to keep standing after being hit by a fucking feather." (975) Mirage: "Aren't you supposed to be that strong, Lightning?" (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. Pay attention." (975) Mirage: "Fast is strong, if you do it right." (924) Niet: Niet approaches the manse hesitantly. "Don't fight, they may attack if we do. Even an AI as cute as their's has problems if set to paranoia." (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "The whole point of my existence is not to get hit." (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*to not get hit)) (975) Mirage: "Then don't get hit, jeez." Mirage looks at the mans, looking for a door/way in. But she doesn't touch anything. (920) Lian: There seems to be a central door way (920) Lian: (perception+medicine) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,5 = (2) (924) Niet: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,5,3,3 = (2) (975) Mirage: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,3,1 = (0) (920) Lian: (Sabine, Ceylin?) (970) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8 = (2) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((SUPER DIAGNOSIS CEYLIN.) (924) Niet: (Is Sabine still here?) (922) Sabine: ((I was under the impression that Sabine was staying behind)) (970) Ceylin: (( I was under the impression that Ceylin was staying behind too. )) (922) Sabine: ((Since we're drug-free and all)) (920) Lian: Ok perhaps I am confused I thought people went in and were going to leave when they finished going through things since there are all sorts of dangerous things (924) Niet: ((Yeah, we have five hours after we get rid of the miasma to vacate.)) (924) Niet: ((And move others in.) (920) Lian: so how do you want to do it? (970) Ceylin: (( Everyone going in at once sounds good... was just a bit confused to why people were disguising themselves in that case. )) (924) Niet: (It's indefinate.) (920) Lian: anyway the bodies near the manse seem to be more brutally killed than any along the way there. (924) Niet: There's something different here. (975) Mirage: Mirage doesn't notice this, and keeps peering into the doorway. "Is it safe to go in?" (924) Niet: "Sparky, try going first." (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hate you all." She goes in! (920) Lian: its goes down, quite bit, there's more bodies inside.. the automotons actively watch her enter. (924) Niet: "Well, you said you're purpose in life is to avoid getting hit. We're helping fulfill that by giving you more chances." (970) Ceylin: "And she can't hate us if she's dead. Unless she's a ghost, I guess." (923) Lightning Without Thunder: She keeps going down the long passage, trying to avoid looking at the automatons. (920) Lian: There's a wide variety of empty well officies would be the best way to describe them, people with complicated low first age writing technology stabbed through the skulls (920) Lian: most of which appear to be made out of wood (924) Niet: "Well, the automatons didn't try to kill her for enterring." (970) Ceylin: "Or if they did, it was really quiet." (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning picks up one of the pencil-stabbed skulls! Or tries. (975) Mirage: "...Should we follow her then?" (920) Lian: it has all the qualities of a skull stabbed by a pencil 700 or so years ago (923) Lightning Without Thunder: She takes it back to the others. (924) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,5,5,5,4,4,4,2,2,2 = (6) (Int+lore+Savant) (What is this amazing piece of first age equipment?!) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((IT'S A PENCIL)) (920) Lian: ((i was going to write up a first age name for a Pencil but yeah.. that's clearly what they are) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Resplendent Szorenic Knowledge Inscriptor?)) (920) Lian: (its also got that ritual applied so its litterally an eternal pencil) (924) Niet: (That would be Malfean lingo. Exemplary Eastern Ensciption Equipment.) (920) Lian: as I said its clearly a pencil (920) Lian: you can tell its low first age because its a pencil and not a data pad (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "I found a bunch of these down there. Dead people." She holds up the skull. (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "And lots of automatons." (970) Ceylin: "So they're stabbing things in people's heads?" (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "I guess so. There were a bunch of empty rooms too." She puts the skull on top of her own head. (924) Niet: The automatons have better weapons they'd use. (924) Niet: "Well, if nothing tried to kill you, I guess it's safe to examine that far." (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "You go first this time, since you so nicely volunteered me." She grumps and stands next to Ceylin. (920) Lian: lots of offices on that floor, not too many automotons, lots of bodies with strange first age devices stuffed into them like the pencil or stuff that looks like a ruler with too many numbers (924) Niet: Niet stays behind her meat-sh.... Ceylin. (970) Ceylin: "... I see how it is." Ceylin leads the way! (970) Ceylin: "I'm leaving it up to you crafty sorts to let me know if I'm walking past a horrible death machine." (975) Mirage: Mirage walks behind Niet, keeping an eye out for horrible death machines! (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning follows right behind her. "I didn't see any horrible death machines, so we should be okay." (924) Niet: Niet resists the urge to paint allt the automatons pink. (920) Lian: mirage notices a maachine with lots of paper in it and symbols on it that was used to crush someone's skull (924) Niet: ((Why do I expect some guy who hasn't realized the first age is over to come around asking us if we've seen his stapler?) (920) Lian: anyway past the offices you come to a locked door with a pair of automotons standing at it (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "That looks important." (975) Mirage: "...Well, I don't think I can talk them into letting us in." (924) Niet: Niet waits for someone to try opening the door and takes a few steps back. (970) Ceylin: Ceylin steps forward. "Excuse me, gents." She gives the door a try. (924) Niet: Niet takes another few steps back.\ (920) Lian: the door is sealed together though Ceylin might be able to fix that, the automotons say in unison in Old Realm, "present security clearance" (970) Ceylin: She looks back to the others. "Looks to me like a case for smashing their heads in." (924) Niet: "It could signal all of them. Maybe..." (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Can you use LSD to look like an automaton?)) (920) Lian: (I would say that would require wickedness beyond life) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: (Lame.)) (924) Niet: ((MI-RA-GE!) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "...that sounds like a bad idea to me." (975) Mirage: (I can do that.) (975) Mirage: "Uhh... Hm. Can't we just talk to them...?" (924) Niet: Automatons tend to be quite stubborn to those who aren't their owners. (920) Lian: (wow appearance 4.. wtf) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((wat)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "There has to be some way to get in here." (924) Niet: (Weren't they made by 'artists') (924) Niet: Niet approves of these automatons. "We could try to trick them into think we're allowed." (920) Lian: what language are you speaking in? (924) Niet: (... Riverspeak.) (924) Niet: (DEFINATELY Riverspeak.) (920) Lian: The automotons say something in High Realm (924) Niet: Niet speaks that. (920) Lian: well its the same thing they just said in Old (924) Niet: "We might want to hurry." (975) Mirage: "...Well, do you think they'll let another... Whatever they are in?" (924) Niet: "Probaby, if MiMi can bluff well enough. Though, it would be a bit suspicious and all..." (970) Ceylin: "Hey, how about this." Ceylin turns to the robots and switches to Old Realm. "We don't need in right now." She turns to lead the others away and switches to Riverspeak. "... this way we don't have to stand in front of them and make them worry." (920) Lian: the pair watch them walk off (975) Mirage: "I SHOULD be able to bluff well enough. It's better than trying to bluff something that we don't actually know." (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "...can they even be bluffed?" (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "I saw a ruler-looking thing. Maybe we should get that." (975) Mirage: "...How is that going to help?" (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't know. Maybe it's a security clearance." (975) Mirage: (Contrary to Lightning's beliefs, none of us are MacGyver.) (924) Niet: "They have very complex AIs. You couldn't intimidate them, but making them believe something false." (924) Niet: (NIET totally is by the way, she's a twil... malefactor.) (920) Lian: (Defiler) (924) Niet: (Quick! Run up to them and ask what happens when an unstoppable force meets an imovable object!) (924) Niet: (Err, right.) (970) Ceylin: (( Kirk them! "Everything I say is a lie." )) (920) Lian: (Twilights of the First age determined Unstoppable force loses to imoveable object) (970) Ceylin: (( Glorious Universal Core Book Prana )) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning pauses, then turns to t he robots. "We are here by order of Ma-Ha-Suchi!" (920) Lian: (they did experiments in teh wyld)) (920) Lian: "Servants of Anathema, combat proceedures activated." (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "...fuck." (920) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,4,4,1,1 = (4)Join Battle (924) Niet: (Oh dear.... Is Lightning trying social..... ) (920) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,7,4,4,4 = (5)Join Battle (924) Niet: "..." (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,6,5,5,2,2 = (2) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*laughing so hard*)) (924) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,5,3 = (1) STAB LIGHT.... Join battle (Do it for the automatons too?) (970) Ceylin: 5d10 => 7,4,2,10,8 = (31) (920) Lian: (Mirage?) (975) Mirage: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,6,6,3 = (2) (924) Niet: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,6,5,3,1 = (2) Demon powered automatons join battle. (920) Lian: the pair move to attack the most obvious one who called out her service to a deadly anathema threat to the shogunate (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FUCK YOU)) (920) Lian: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,6,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,2,1 = (3)stab lightning (920) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,6,6,6,5,3,3,2,1,1 = (3)stab lightning (920) Lian: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,7,6,6,4,3,2,2,2,1 = (3)stab lightning (920) Lian: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,4,3,2 = (7)stab lightning (920) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,7,4,4,4,4,3 = (7)stab lightning (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((._.)) (920) Lian: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,7,7,6,3,2,1,1 = (6)stab lightning (920) Lian: (miss, miss miss, hit hit hit) (924) Niet: (It's two flurries, so your DV resets, right?) (920) Lian: (valt how do you want to try and handle the attacks?) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I dunno.)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hmm.)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((How much would it be to PD them all?)) (920) Lian: (3 motes each) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((ffffuuuu__ (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I'll do all of them then.)) (920) Lian: Ok everyone elses actions (920) Lian: (everyone but neit sorry) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Me too?)) (920) Lian: yes (970) Ceylin: (( Shouldn't it be Ceylin, Niet, Lightning/Mirage? )) (920) Lian: (misread yours, yes Ceyling, Niets toys, Lightning Mirage, Niet) (920) Lian: (toys lightning mirage at the sametime) (970) Ceylin: "Nice going, Lightning. Real slick." Ceylin slams into a robot to push it to the wall so she can get a grip on its waist. (920) Lian: (2) (970) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (7) (924) Niet: (Niet had two successes too.) (920) Lian: (8 threshold) (970) Ceylin: (( She's just grappling. )) (920) Lian: (you succeed with a threshold of 8.. what do you want to do with the clinch?) (924) Niet: Niet's automatas quickly sprout rather sharp looking blades on one end and begin to spin rapidly, striking at the automaton untouched by a monstrous slayer several times. (Flurry of four.) (970) Ceylin: (( Oh, let's do a crush. )) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((crooooosh)) (920) Lian: (2 niet) (970) Ceylin: (( Gives her 14 damage dice of bashing. )) (924) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,6,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (5) (924) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,9,8,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,1 = (6) (924) Niet: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (6) (920) Lian: (you can apply excellency to crushing or your "I do ainsane amounts fo damage charm) (924) Niet: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,1 = (5) (920) Lian: (niet, 2 successes thresshold 2) (975) Mirage: Mirage swings out with her sword at the closest robot, trailing mist and smoke as she does so. Well, at least her sword is sorta a Mirage, right? She's attacking the one that's not going to be crushed, by the by. One swing, no charm use. (920) Lian: (2 mirage) (970) Ceylin: (( Nah. What's its bashing soak? )) (924) Niet: (9L on both.) (920) Lian: (8 since you are piecing) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning niimbly dodges out of the way of every slash, hopping from wall to wall to ceiling in a hypnotic dance. When she finds herself safe, she springboards off the wall and slashes at one of the automatons with her SORDZ. "I was trying to help while the rest of you were standing around doing nothing!" (920) Lian: (ping for niet) (970) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,5,4,4,1 = (2) (970) Ceylin: (( ^ Ceylin's damage. )) (920) Lian: (2 Lightning, you could use your Combo) (924) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,6,3 = (2) 2+2=4 dice for the automata! (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((No I can't.)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I PD'd.)) (920) Lian: You refresh on your action (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...*chinstroke*)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Sure, I will.)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((9 attacks in the combo.)) (975) Mirage: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,7,7,6,5,5,3,1,1 = (8) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,7,6,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (3) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,6,5,5,4,3,3,2 = (6) (920) Lian: (that's one wp, you have 2 from your stunt, you may take 4 motes or 1wp if you suceeed) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,6,5,4,4,2,2,1,1 = (4) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, wait.)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I can't add.)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((REDO)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,5,4,4,3,2,2,2,1 = (7) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,3,1,1 = (7) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,5,4,4,3,2 = (8) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,6,6,5,5,2,1 = (8) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,9,6,6,5,4,3,1,1,1 = (7) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,6,6,4,4,4,3,2,2,2,1 = (4) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,4,3,2,1 = (7) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,6,6,5,4,3,1,1 = (5) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,6,5,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (3) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Wall of text.)) (924) Niet: Neit meanwhile, grabs the nearest, as of yet ungrabbed automata and pins it still with as much telekinetic power as she can muster. (920) Lian: which automoton did Lightnign choose to hit? (924) Niet: Assuming it's not dead.... (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((The one that's being pinned. Since everyone else is on the other one.)) (920) Lian: (Mirage, threshold of 6, does that plus damage go higher than 12?) (920) Lian: (Lightning, 9, 8, 10, 11, 7, 9, 7, 5 dice of damage to the one Ceyling is holding) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((LIGHTNING WILL FUCK YOU UP.)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,6,6,4,4,2,2,2 = (1) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,6,6,1 = (5) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,5,4,3,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (1) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,6,5,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (3) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,5,5,3,1 = (3) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,7,6,5,4,4,2 = (4) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,6,5,4,2,2 = (2) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,5,2,2 = (2) (970) Ceylin: (( 66 dice of damage? I think she just beat my best. )) (920) Lian: (it was a 9 action flurry) (975) Mirage: (I don't think so.) (920) Lian: its so dead (924) Niet: ((Well, it had no DV) (920) Lian: (2 niet, gof ro the clinch on the other one) (924) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,7,6,5,3,3,3,3,3,2,2 = (6) (920) Lian: (2 threshold) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I didn't even get to show off the fact that I can totally fuck over their rolls with that combo. ;_;)) (924) Niet: (5B) (920) Lian: (ping) (924) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,4,3 = (2) (975) Mirage: (I think I added all of this right.) (975) Mirage: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,6,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (1) (920) Lian: (so ping on Mirage) (920) Lian: (lso Niet is only essence 3 ritght now) (924) Niet: (Oh wait, ping was th...) (924) Niet: (Yeah.) (975) Mirage: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,5,1 = (1) (924) Niet: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,4 = (2) (924) Niet: ((...) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (920) Lian: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,6,5,5,4,4,3,2,2 = (3)Break the Hold! (920) Lian: it breaks the telekinetic hold, (920) Lian: Ceylin's action (920) Lian: then everyone elses (970) Ceylin: Ceylin drops the armful of rubble that was formerly a robot. "I was going to try subduing one for Niet to screw with, but..." She jerks a thumb toward the survivor. "Want that guy, or should we just smash it?" (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "We can just get another one. I think they're all the same." (924) Niet: "They should be controlled in one place." (970) Ceylin: "Works for me." Ceylin tries to slam a fist into the thing's head, trapping it between a rock and a hard place. Or, at least, her fist and a wall. (920) Lian: (2) (970) Ceylin: (( Spending 4m on Crashing Rage Catharsis. )) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((SAME THING)) (970) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,2,2,1,1 = (7) (924) Niet: "I vote we ban Sparky from talking." (920) Lian: (miss) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning rolls nimbly in between Ceycey's legs, stabbing up at the robot as she makes it through. (920) Lian: ceylin goes through the wall.. like the koolaid man (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "I vote we ban Niet from breathing." (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (970) Ceylin: "OHHH YEAH." (924) Niet: "I'm not the one who told them we work for an ancient enemy." (920) Lian: Lightning attack 2 (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're the one who took us here in the first place, you ignorant slut!" (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,7,7,5,5,5,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (7) (920) Lian: (just one attack?) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I feel pansy.)) (924) Niet: Niet, oddly, begins to tear up. "WAAAH! Sparky's being mean to me. Won't you beat her up CeyCey?" Naturally, it's a complete act. (970) Ceylin: "You two don't knock it off, I won't stop at robots when I get outta this hole." (920) Lian: it parries asside Lightning's half assed attempt (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FUCK YOU LIAN ;_;)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, you wouldn't hurt me. I know you touch yourself thinking about how I killed fifteen demons." (920) Lian: (other people who want to attack?) (924) Niet: Niet two-die stunts a telekenetic clinch on the creat... Niet attempts again, snapping telekinetic bonds around the creature's arms and legs. (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Bahaha.)) (920) Lian: (1 bitch) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((HAHAHA)) (924) Niet: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (4) HEY! I used details about things.... ** (924) Niet yeah, epic fail. ** (920) Lian: it parries yoru mind (920) Lian: Mirage? (975) Mirage: Mirage tries harder, and not even smarter this time! Seeing how it's knocking everyone else away, she swings once, aiming to cleave it in half. (920) Lian: (2) (924) Niet: Niet's automaton, being moderately competent, focuses itself and attempts to spear the denandsor guard from two directions at once. This works primarily because it's composed of two independent pieces. (920) Lian: (2 niet's toys) (924) Niet: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (4) Strike from one direction (924) Niet: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,6,5,5,4,4,4,2,2 = (9)And from the next (920) Lian: (Threshold of 2, soak of 15/12) (975) Mirage: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,6,6,6,4,4,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (3) (924) Niet: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,1 = (1) Ping (920) Lian: alright it tries attacking the killing machine that took out the other unit (920) Lian: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,7,6,5,5,4,2,2,1,1 = (3)stab lightning! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,7,7,6,3,3,2 = (6)stab lightning! (920) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,6,6,6,4,4,2 = (3)stab lightning! (920) Lian: (one suceess, threshold of 2) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Letting it hit.)) (920) Lian: 1d10.descending().vs(7) => 9 = (1)ping (920) Lian: it kind of cuts her (920) Lian: everyone again (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning makes another half-assed strike! (920) Lian: (roll) (970) Ceylin: Ceylin rises back up out of the hole she drove in the wall and just keeps on going, using her momentum to drive a fist into the robot's abdomen. (970) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,4,3,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (4) (920) Lian: (2 for ceylin) (970) Ceylin: (( That was a crappy roll. )) (924) Niet: Niet tries to clinch the slippery thing once more, how the hell is it this agile. Yet again, telekinetic hands try to pry the creature's arms together and hold it still. (920) Lian: and it parries (920) Lian: (2, niet) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,9,8,7,7,5,4,4,4,1,1 = (8) (924) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,7,7,7,6,5,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (7) DOOOOMED! (920) Lian: (lightning threshold 2, Niet threshold 3) (920) Lian: (Ping on lightning) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((wait, what?)) (924) Niet: (Ping as well here.) (924) Niet: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,4,3 = (1) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,3 = (1) (975) Mirage: Mirage presses her attack again, now figuring it's not going to attack her anymore... So, she brings her sword down once, brings it back up, trying to cut a groove through it all. (920) Lian: (2 Mirage) (975) Mirage: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,6,6,6,6,3,1,1,1 = (4) (975) Mirage: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,5,3,1 = (7) (920) Lian: (ping and ping) (975) Mirage: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7 = (3) (975) Mirage: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,4 = (2) (920) Lian: and her blade finds its way through the many dents and dings that have built up on the automoton hitting something vital sending it to the land of flying toasters (975) Mirage: "Wheeeeew. That was harder than I thought!" (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "Stupid useless... things!" (920) Lian: at this point you have a simple situation you know the cut of these machines and that they will be focused on you.. you can try and wait them out or make a rush (924) Niet: "They wouldn't have fought if someone... Anyway, let's see what they're guarding!" (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes, let's. And then shut the door behind us. So I can murder you." (924) Niet: (I think this scene proves that infernals still have the great curse.) (920) Lian: Ceylin has already made your entrance there's a tube of just past her action is a pit going down and up.. (975) Mirage: "Hey, hey! Let's see if we can't just take over the city, alright?" She looks at the hole in the wall, and looks for something neat. Or shiny. Or a down button. (924) Niet: Niet ponders her knowledge of first age archetecture. With these kinds of dungeons the reall important stuff is always on teh top floor or the bottom one. Which one is it here? (924) Niet: (int+lore/craft+savant?) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just flies into the hole. (920) Lian: (lore) (924) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (8) (920) Lian: the core is at the bottom (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "Am I going to be the canary again?" (924) Niet: "VIFFY, go to wing mode, and we're going down!" (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "...whatever." She flies down the shaft. (924) Niet: VIFFED, Niet's automaton, presumably shifts slightly. The blades disapear and it attaches itself to Niet's back, like a pair of simple, yet elegant black mechanical wings. It also uses landscape travel. (975) Mirage: "Can someone carry me down there?" (924) Niet: Niet picks up Mirage, passing the opportunity to cop a telekinetic feel, and slowly lifts her off the ground. (924) Niet: "K Mimi!" (920) Lian: you go down many floors, creaking rusting hatches try to stop things but they stick in place weather has not been kind to Dragonblooded design (923) Lightning Without Thunder: dooowwnnnn (924) Niet: Down down down, to the bottom of everything. (970) Ceylin: Ceylin just jumps. She doesn't particularly wait for the others to be out of the way first. (975) Mirage: Mirage is telekinisis'd all the way down. Good times. (920) Lian: whether people want to go first or let ceylin punch through things is up to them (924) Niet: (Niet has group-fly! She's over level 20.) (920) Lian: (noob should have bought stamina) (924) Niet: (You're going to parry the ground with your face aren't you?) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning gets the hell out of the way. (924) Niet: Niet uses Mirage as a hum.... gets both herself and Mirage out of the wya. (924) Niet: way* (920) Lian: some of the shafts come up.. and are shattered slowly but surely by the power of Malfeas leaving a torn up creator at hte bottom (970) Ceylin: "Guess we aren't going back up that way." (924) Niet: "... Given that we're going to use this place as a base, and therefore fix it... Could you try to be a bit gentle?" (920) Lian: you find 10 automotons and a large crystalian structure (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "...we should break that." (924) Niet: "Sparky... What happened last time we listened to your idea?" (924) Niet: Niet carefully examines the crystaline structure, guessing its purpose and whatnot. (920) Lian: Sorry crystal stucture encased in Orihalcum (920) Lian: and I am repeating 10 automotons (924) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,7,6,5,3,2,1,1,1,1 = (7) STARE at the structure (924) Niet: (Int+lore+savant) (924) Niet: (Plan, Sparky announces herself as a traitor to the party and an 'evil anathema and runs away so the automata guards chase her and ultimately kill her. Meanwhile Niet uses the opportunity to open the control thing and rewrite it.) (924) Niet: "OK! If I can get inside that we can shutdown the automatons." (970) Ceylin: "Is there a door, or what?" (924) Niet: "There's probably someway in." (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin could smash it." (924) Niet: "... That would send them all into a killing frenzy." (924) Niet: "They'd gather on this point and tear us to shreds." (975) Mirage: Mirage looks around, VERY VERY carefully, looking for a way in. "We're not touching anything. I don't think we can destroy this many." (920) Lian: .. the door is openish from Ceylin dropping on it (975) Mirage: "...Well, there you are, Niet." (920) Lian: the Automotons are definately holding a defense. (924) Niet: (Pretend we're the maitenance team.) (924) Niet: "Mimi... Could you try to bluff them into letting me past. As far as they know it's the low first age and they're working for the shogunate." (920) Lian: (Perception+awareness) (970) Ceylin: (( Everyone? )) (920) Lian: (yes) (924) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,6,4,2,1 = (4) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,6,5,3,3 = (3) (970) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,6,5,1 = (3) (920) Lian: You can hear movement coming down the shaft from above (924) Niet: "Hurry! If we get inside and hold that position, I can stop them. (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "What about the ones already in there?" (924) Niet: "We need to get past them." (970) Ceylin: "If I keep them distracted, can you do your thing before I have to smash them all?" (924) Niet: "I can do it in 10 seconds." (923) Lightning Without Thunder: "Idiot, you're not going to keep them distracted." (924) Niet: (Throw her past them!) (920) Lian: (Ceylin has slotted taunt) (924) Niet: (Wait, throw Lightning first, Lightning can catch Niet and toss her further. They shouldn't be able to move past Lightning if there's only one square.) (924) Niet: "I'll manage, just distract them now!" (924) Niet: (LSD into sexy female automaton!) (920) Lian: (niet or Lighting could fly past them in theory) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Do the automatons have ranged attacks?)) (920) Lian: (not good range biut yes) (924) Niet: (Seriously go scream somethign and distract them.) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning runs into the room. "HEY! I'm an Anathema and I suck Desus' dick every night!" (924) Niet: "Sparky! You're good at making people want to attack y...." (920) Lian: what is she following this up with? (970) Ceylin: Ceylin cracks her knuckles through her gloves and stomps into the room, purposely making as much noise as she can. And then sort of staaaares at Lightning. (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ...and then takes off into the air, hopefully out of reach of the robots. (924) Niet: Niet absently wonders how the illiterate idiiot manages to know about something so esoteric as a figure over a thousand years dead, before flying as fast as she can manage toward the door. (920) Lian: (manipulation+ performance +2 each) (920) Lian: (THe Ebon Dragon talks about him all the time! "Now this is a true dick!") (970) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,3,2,2,1 = (2) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,4,3,3 = (0) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((AHAHA)) (924) Niet: (Wait for Mirage to save us all.) (970) Ceylin: (( The robots are just like 'who's Desus?' 'Fuck if I know, man.' )) (924) Niet: *Everything attacks Niet.* (920) Lian: The Robots don't seem to care since you aren't actively threatening and backup is coming (924) Niet: Niet just goes right in then? (924) Niet: And rapidly begins trying to do whatever she can to turn everything off? (920) Lian: 1d10.descending().vs(7) => 1 = (0) Coordinated burniation! (920) Lian: 1d10.descending().vs(7) => 1 = (0) Coordinated burniation! (920) Lian: messed up (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,8,7,5,5,4,2,1 = (5) Coordinated burniation! (924) Niet: (...) (924) Niet: (Aww.) (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,8,6,4,2,1 = (6) Coordinated burniation! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,6,6,5,4,2 = (5) Coordinated burniation! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,5,4,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (2) Coordinated burniation! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,2 = (2) Coordinated burniation! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,5,5,4,4,3,1 = (4) Coordinated burniation! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,5,4,3,3,2,1 = (4) Coordinated burniation! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,7,6,5,5,4,2 = (5) Coordinated burniation! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,6,6,5,5,2,1,1,1 = (2) Coordinated burniation! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,5,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (3) Coordinated burniation! (975) Mirage: Mirage pops out of her stupor and laughs at the robots. "Ma-ha-Suichi says you all... Uh... Whatever! Pay attention to me, dammit!" /late (920) Lian: (2 get through, you have more than 14 lethal) (920) Lian: (mirage same manipulation+performance or presence whatever is higher +2) (975) Mirage: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,7,6,6,5,5,3,2,2,1 = (4) (924) Niet: (Flaring anima.) (924) Niet: (To full.) (924) Niet: And oh... boosting parry or something.) (920) Lian: the core seems uninterested vs the girl flying at it (920) Lian: Ok people who are not Niet, actions (970) Ceylin: Ceylin tries to grapple one for throwing. (920) Lian: (1 go) (924) Niet: (If I need to spend motes on anything boosting parry dv.) (970) Ceylin: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,8,7,7,6,5,4,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (7) (920) Lian: its parries away your clumsy attempt (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning divebombs at one, twirling her swords like lawnmower blades as they become sheathed in red-hot flame. (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Comboin'.)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((9 attacks.)) (920) Lian: (ok) (920) Lian: (2) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (6) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,6,6,5,4,2,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (4) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,6,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,2 = (5) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,3,2 = (8) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,8,7,7,5,4,2,1,1 = (7) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,4,4,4,3,2,1,1 = (4) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (4) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,6,4,2,2,2,1 = (3) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,6,5,4,2 = (4) (920) Lian: (2 hits, Ping plus flame?) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 1d6 => 1 = (1) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oops)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((What's all this extra stuff on Lightning's sheet?)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Peronelle and uber superheavy plate?)) (920) Lian: (niet made some toys for everyone for dungeoncrawling fun) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,2,1 = (1) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,6 = (2) (924) Niet: (You left your crafters alone for a month.) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((But I don't even know what a peronelle is.)) (920) Lian: (its a demon you wear it for armor.. it makes you look paile.. and IT DOESN't effect Lightning's appearance at fucking all) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Wind on the same one, and -2 to all of the robot's actions.)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (923) Lightning Without Thunder: ((JOKE'S ON YOU I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING MELANIN.)) (924) Niet: (Niet'll totally make it so it turns pink to everyone but Lightning.) (920) Lian: (Kel, Corvus?) (970) Ceylin: Ceylin grumbles and charges the robot again, trying to tackle its legs out from under it this time. (970) Ceylin: (( Spending on the first excellency, too. )) (920) Lian: (2 go) (970) Ceylin: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,8,8,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,2 = (6) (970) Ceylin: (( ... forgot the excellency. )) (970) Ceylin: (( 8 to it. )) (970) Ceylin: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,4,4,4,3,2,1,1,1 = (13) (924) Niet: (Be right back. My home is invaded by pests.) (920) Lian: (Threshold of 7, soak of 8) (920) Lian: (and its tackled) (970) Ceylin: (( Can she lift it? )) (970) Ceylin: (( That was a flurry of 2 actions. )) (920) Lian: (yes) (920) Lian: (also Corvus just about all actions are applicable for your excellency currently even trying to kirk the computer) (970) Ceylin: Ceylin picks up the robot and hurls it at some of the ones paying attention to Niet. "Hey! Come on, I could use half a challenge before I turn you all into paperweights." (920) Lian: (Strength+Athletics, and cha+performance) (970) Ceylin: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,5,3,1,1 = (5) Str + Athletics (970) Ceylin: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,5,5,2,2,2,1 = (3) Cha + Performance (920) Lian: the machines take little interest in her and aren't effected by the throw.. but it goes decently far.. (975) Mirage: Mirage decides it's a good thing and attacks the nearest robot, keeping her one down, one up combo that's worked SO far. She's not going to remember the failed attempts, of course. (Flurry, 2 attacks.) (920) Lian: (2) (975) Mirage: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,1 = (4) (975) Mirage: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,8,8,7,4,3,2 = (8) (920) Lian: (1 threshold so ping) (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,6,6,6,4,4,4,2,1 = (2) coordinated Grabbing! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,6,6,5,5,3,3,3 = (3) coordinated Grabbing! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,5,5,4,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (1) coordinated Grabbing! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,6,4,3,3,2,2,2 = (3) coordinated Grabbing! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,3,1 = (6) coordinated Grabbing! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,7,6,5,2,2,1,1 = (4) coordinated Grabbing! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,6,6,5,4,4,3,2 = (3) coordinated Grabbing! (920) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,4,4,3,3,2,2 = (4) coordinated Grabbing! (920) Lian: the ones who aren't occupied attempt to grab niet, but fail (975) Mirage: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,4,4 = (1) (920) Lian: Ceylin, Lightning? (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is going to guard this round, because she is a pansy. (970) Ceylin: Ceylin is downright pissed at being ignored. She doesn't particularly focus on one guy this time, simply charging into the mass and shoving them aside, randomly slamming her fist into them whenever she can in an attept to annoy them. "That's it, I'll just have to tear the whole damn city down..." (970) Ceylin: (( Spending first excellency... on the taunt attempt. )) (920) Lian: (+2 cha+performance) (970) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,4,4,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (10) Cha + Performance (920) Lian: the machines turn tehir attention on Ceylin (975) Mirage: Mirage looks at Ceylin, frowning a little. (920) Lian: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,9,9,9,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (13) (SInce Niet's player got attacked by frogs) (920) Lian: and before they do anything they shut down (920) Lian: Yes Niet's player was attacked by frogs (920) Lian: not a metaphor (920) Lian: not a euphamism a frog.. (920) Lian: anyway she shuts down the computer. (920) Lian: so yeah (920) Lian: anything you want to do? (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Wait what?)) (970) Ceylin: Ceylin's going to push one over for being a disrespectful motherfucker. (970) Ceylin: ... but nothing productive, no. (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is going to shout at Ceylin a lot. (920) Lian: Niet's player is being inundated by Frogs(the amphibians) so asked me to roll when things came up (920) Lian: do you want to use the strip? (924) Niet: Frogs and spiders (924) Niet: Can't catch them. (920) Lian: frogs are wierd though (920) Lian: anyway, its hacked the system is down, what do you plan? (924) Niet: Niet's eventually going to fix it to be loyal to us.\ (920) Lian: anyone want to do anything while she plays hacker? (923) Lightning Without Thunder: Shouting. (923) Lightning Without Thunder: but it is late. (920) Lian: Make the rolls Shadell to see how long it will be (920) Lian: we're done once that roll is over and well one thing (923) Lightning Without Thunder: I think the frogs ate her. (923) Lightning Without Thunder: FROOOOOGS (920) Lian: and spiders (920) Lian: I will finish it up with her I guess, its been a late night and you have completely a major goal.. so 10 ---- back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights